Disini Ada Draco Malfoy
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: Disini ada Draco Malfoy, / Memenjara satu hati dalam kegelapan malam, / Membiarkannya sendiri tanpa panduan, / Hanya peduli pada hati yang lain, / Membiarkan hati lemah ini sendiri, /Alur cepat, Chara Death, Bad Ending, Full Warning Inside.


**-o0o-**

**Disini Ada Draco Malfoy**

**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling **

**Warning : Typos, OOC, Slash, Slaight Straight, AU, No-War, No-Voldy, No-Magic, Alur cepat, Chara Death, Bad Ending, dan lainnya.**

**Pairing: DMHP **

**Slight DMAG and RWHG**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

**-o0o-**

Aku membiarkan air bening itu mengalir dan membasahi bumi. Aku tak mengusap tau mengeringkannya, walaupun sudah terlalu banyak yang membanjiri kulit pucatku. Aku tak peduli jika air bening ini berganti dengan anyir darah karena terlalu banyak kugunakan, hingga akhirnya mengering.

Luka di raga tak sebanding dengan yang di hati. Manusia-manusia diluar sana selalu mengatakan hal itu. Ya, aku setuju dengan mereka. Luka di ragaku yang sekarang tengah mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah ini, tak sebanding dengan yang ada dalam hatiku.

Walaupun luka di raga ini cukup membantuku mengurangi luka di hati. Tapi tetap saja, setiap hari luka di hatiku selalu menambah. Dan semakin banyak juga luka di ragaku. Aku tak masalah dengan hal itu.

"Harry! Kau tak apa? Lama sekali kau di kamar mandi?!"

Teriakan bernada khawatir terdengar dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Membuat Harry berdeham untuk memperbaiki suaranya yang serak karena menangis, kemudian membalas teriakan itu.

"Aku tak apa! Hanya ada sedikit masalah,"

"Kau butuh bantuan?" Suara itu menawarkan bantuan.

"Tidak! Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

"Oke, aku takkan memaksa. Tapi segeralah turun, makan malam telah siap!"

"Baik!"

Harry segera berdiri dan menghampiri wastafel ketika suara langkah ayah baptisnya telah menghilang. Ia mengguyur air dingin dari kran ke luka pergelangan tangannya. Harry meringis pelan saat air dingin itu terasa menusuk-nusuk lukanya.

Ketika lukanya telah bersih dari darah, Harry mengambil kain kasa dari kotak obat dan dengan cekatan membalut lukanya. Ia juga membersihkan kater yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengiris pergelangan tangannya. Kemudian memasukan dalam saku celananya dan membasuh wajahnya.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat dan sayu. Ia tak mungkin berpenampilan seperti ini dihadapan ayah baptisnya dan sahabat ayah baptisnya itu. Ia mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan wajahnya. Kemudian ia mencoba tersenyum hangat yang seperti biasa ia lakukan kepada refleksi dirinya.

Wajahnya sudah terlihat lebih ceria paling tidak. Tak ada sorot kesedihan yang mendalam pada matanya. Tapi masih ada secuil didalamnya, paling dasar dan paling terselubung diantara sorot positif lainnya. Kemudian ia merapikan penampilannya, sebelum keluar kamar mandi dengan senyum cerianya menuju ruang makan.

Dengan tenang Harry duduk dihadapan ayah baptisnya dan sahabatnya. Ia baru memulai makannya ketika orang yang lebih tua dihadapannya mulai makan, dan dengan tidak bersemangat Harry makan. Ia terpaksa makan sebenarnya. Ia sangat tak ingin makan saat ini. Ia hanya ingin tidur di kamarnya saja.

Tapi itu tak mungkin terjadi. Ayah baptisnya itu pasti akan khawatir dan menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya jika Harry tak makan malam. Itu semua berlaku untuk makan pagi dan siang juga. Ayah baptisnya terkadang terlalu _possessive_. Tapi Harry tak masalah akan hal itu.

"Harry kau terlihat pucat. Kau sakit?" Tanya Remus Lupin, sahabat ayah baptisnya sekaligus ayahnya yang telah meninggal.

Harry mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sambil menggeleng perlahan. "Mungkin hanya lelah saja. Aku tak apa," jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu habiskan makananmu dan beristirahatlah di kamar." Saran Sirius –ayah baptis Harry- sambil menatap khawatir anak baptisnya itu.

Harry mengangguk dan menyelesaikan makanannya itu. Setelah selesai ia menyempatkan mengambil botol mineral dan membawanya ke kamar. Ia segera mengunci kamarnya begitu sampai, dan mengobrak-abrik mejanya untuk menemukan tabung obat. Begitu menemukan dua tabung yang ia cari, ia mengambil beberapa tablet dari dalamnya dan meminumnya. Tanpa peduli dengan efek samping yang akan terjadi nantinya.

...

"Hei Harry!"

Sapaan ceria dari belakang dan sebuah rangkulan bersahabat pada pundaknya membuat Harry menoleh dan reflek menoleh dan tersenyum. Walaupun senyum palsu yang selalu ia pakai untuk orang terdekatnya. Toh, tidak ada yang mengetahuinya bahwa senyumnya palsu.

Ia melihat kedua sahabatnya sedang memandangnya dengan mengernyitkan dahi. Mengundang tanya pada Harry. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Kau sakit, mate?" Tanya Ron. Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ada apa? Memang aku terlihat sakit?"

"Ya, kau terlihat pucat. Kau memang sakit, Harry?" Kali ini Hermione bertanya sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Harry. Dengan lembut Harry melepaskan tangan Hermione, "Aku tak apa. Hanya lelah mungkin,"

"Kau mau kuantar ke _Hospital Wings_, mate? Kau benar-benar sangat pucat bagai vampir. Aku rasa aku akan percaya kau vampir saat ini," Ron berkata sambil tertawa geli sendiri akan ucapannya. Harry tersenyum saat kepala Ron dengan indahnya mendapat ciuman panas dari sampul _hardcover_ buku tebal Hermione.

"Aku tak apa, tak masalah. Kalian tak perlu membawaku kesana." Harry berucap sembari tersenyum menenangkan sahabatnya yang kembali menatap Harry dengan khawatir.

"Kau yakin Harry? Kali ini kau lebih pucat dari biasanya. Mungkin pucatmu melebihi si Malfoy itu,"

Tubuh Harry menegang saat nama itu disebutkan oleh Ron. Walaupun hanya nama keluarga, tetap saja hal itu selalu membuat Harry merasa sedikit tertekan. Tertekan karena tindakannya sendiri, bukan karena si Malfoy itu.

"Tumben sekali kau memanggilku dengan nama yang benar, Weasley,"

Suara yang bernada mencemooh itu terdengar dari belakang Harry. Harry ingin sekali menoleh dan tersenyum pada orang di belakangnya. Tapi ia tak jadi melakukannya ketika ia mendengar suara manja dari sebelahnya.

"Hei, bukankah itu bagus Drake?" Astoria Greengrass tersenyum manis pada kekasihnya yang terlihat sedang adu pandang dengan Ron.

"_Stop it_, Ron-Draco. Kalian seperti anak-anak saja," Hermione berkata untuk melerai kekasihnya dan sahabat laki-lakinya yang berambut pirang.

"Kalian tak ke kelas?" Tanya Harry. "Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi," tambahnya sambil melihat jam tangan.

"Oh! Kau benar Harry. Ayo Ron! Aku tak mau telat saat pelajaran Profesor McGonald. Sampai ketemu lagi nanti Harry, Draco, dan Astoria!" Ujar Hermione sambil berlalu dan menggeret kekasihnya yang mengeluh.

Harry tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya perlahan. Senyumnya perlahan menghilang ketika orang di belakangnya mengajak untuk ke kelas.

"Ayo Harry, kau tak mau telat saat pelajaran Profesor Snape kan?" Ujar Draco sambil merangkul Astoria yang mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau bisa duluan kalau kalian mau. Aku.. Aku mau ke kamar mandi dahulu," Harry segera melesat pergi ke kamar mandi terdekat tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Draco dan Astoria.

Harry tak suka ini. Kenapa ia harus selalu mendapat jadwal yang sama dengan pemuda berambut pirang itu? Dan kenapa juga harus bersama gadis itu? Setiap Harry ingin mengganti jadwalnya, Draco juga akan mengganti jadwalnya dan mereka bertemu lagi. Kenapa? Apa Draco _sadar_ telah melakukan hal itu? Apa Draco _sengaja_ melakukan itu? Untuk apa? Untuk mempermainkannya? Atau apa?

Hatinya sudah terasa sangat sakit. Hatinya tak kuat melihat kemersaan mereka berdua. Ingin rasanya Harry menangis saat itu juga. Tapi mau ditaruh mana wajahnya jika ia menangis dihadapan orang yang dia cintai. Harry ingin sekali menghilangkan rasa sakit ini. Ia tak punya pilihan selain ke kamar mandi dan menyakiti raganya lagi.

Harry segera terduduk di lantai dingin bilik kamar mandi paling pojok. Dengan gemetar ia mengambil kater dalam saku celananya dan menggoreskannya pada lengannya. Rasa nyaman sesaat saat darah mengucur keluar dan perginya rasa sakit dalam hatinya membuat Harry mendesah lega. Tapi hal itu tak berlaku lama. Karena kemudian rasa sakit di raganya harus ia tahan.

Harry membiarkan darahnya terus mengucur ke dalam toilet hingga akhirnya darah itu berhenti dan mengering. Harry dengan segera membersihkan lukanya dan membebatnya dengan kain kasa yang ia bawa. Kemudian ia membersihkan darahnya dan beranjak keluar.

Ia tak peduli ketika Profesor Snape menatapnya dingin saat ia telat memasuki kelas. Ia hanya diberi detensi sehabis pulang sekolah untuk mencatat bahan-bahan kimia apa saja yang sudah mau habis. Itu malah lebih baik. Jadi ia tak perlu melihat kemesraan mereka berdua saat pulang sekolah nanti.

Harry menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di pojok kelas, kemudian mengambil alat dan bahan yang ia perlukan untuk percobaan kali ini. Ia mencoba tak menggubsir perkataan Draco yang menggoda kepada kekasihnya yang terkikik geli disampingnya.

"Mr. Malfoy dan Mrs. Greengrass, jika Anda merasa kelas ini cocok untuk berpacaran. Saya mohon keluar." Suara dingin Profesor Snape membuat mereka berdua berhenti dan mulai serius dengan percobaan mereka sendiri.

Harry menghela nafas lega. Ia sangat berterima kasih kepada Profesor yang terkenal galak dan dingin itu. Harry melihat Profesor Snape yang juga menatapnya dengan dingin. Buru-buru Harry kembali pada percobaannya, tanpa mengetahui pandangan penasaran dari Profesor itu.

"Waktu selesai. Masukan dalam botol dan bawa ke depan." Ujar Profesor Snape saat pelajaran berakhir.

Harry dengan hati-hati memasukan cairan kimia itu dalam botol yang telah disiapkannya. Ia segera membawanya kedepan. Tapi langkahnya tertahan saat di tengah kelas. Rasa pusing hebat pada kepalanya tiba-tiba menyerang. Harry mengerang perlahan sambil terus berjalan dan berhasil menaruh botol pada meja guru.

Dan disaat itu juga Harry tak bisa lagi menahan rasa pusingnya. Harry hanya mengingat suara khawatir Profesor Snape yang memanggilnya sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

...

Harry mengerang pelan saat rasa pusing menyerang kepalanya dan cahaya matahari yang menyerang matanya. Ia berkedip sesaat untuk menyesuaikan cahaya disekitarnya, tetapi pandangannya masih buram. Ia tak mengenakan kacamatanya.

Ia mencoba menggerakan tangannya untuk mencari kacamatanya di meja kecil disampingnya, tetapi tak berhasil. Ia masih terlalu lemas untuk menggerakan salah satu anggota tubuhnya. Kenapa ia seperti ini? Ia cuman pingsan sajakan? Tapi kenapa rasanya selemas ini.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku takkan mencari kacamataku." Suara dingin yang sangat familiar bagi Harry, membuat Harry reflek menoleh. Ia melihat Snape berdiri disisi tempat tidurnya.

"Profesor Snape? Kenapa anda.." Harry tak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya karena tiba-tiba ia merasa susah berbicara.

"Diamlah dan minum ini. Kemudian istirahatlah kembali." Perintah Snape sambil menyodorkan segelas obat. Harry menerimanya dan mencoba meminumnya dan kemudian rasa kantuk kembali menjeratnya dalam kegelapan yang dingin dan kosong.

..

Rasanya baru saja Harry tertidur, tetapi ia kembali terbangun. Tetapi bedanya sekarang ia bisa menggerakan tubuhnya dan tidak terasa sangat lemas seperti tadi. Harry baru mengetahui bahwa Snape duduk di kursi sebelah kasurnya, setelah memakai kacamata.

Ia menatap bingung guru kimianya itu. Jarang sekali guru kimianya ini mau merawat murid, kecuali memang ada sesuatu yang dibicarakan. Harry tertegun. Apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh seorang Severus Snape pada Harry Potter? Harry berharap bukan karena luka-luka sayat pada tubuhnya.

"Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan Mr. Potter," guru itu membuka suaranya. Jantung Harry berdetak cepat. Dugaannya benar. apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Kenapa di tubuhmu banyak sekali luka sayatan?"

Harry menahan nafasnya. Guru kimianya tahu hal yang sangat ingin Harry hindari untuk diketahui orang. Harry tak mungkinkan harus menjawab bahwa semua ini ia lakukan untuk meringankan rasa sakit pada hatinya.

"Aku yakin Sirius Black atau Remus Lupin takkan berani berbuat seperti ini." Snape menambahkan sambil menatap dingin Harry yang meneguk ludahnya.

"Aku yakin kau ingin menjawab pertanyaanku, Mr. Potter,"

Harry diam. Apa ia harus menjawab pertanyaan yang sangat ia hindari ini? Tapi ia pasti takkan bisa mengelak. Gurunya itu pasti telah melihat seluruh luka sayatan yang Harry torehkan pada seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku.. Aku yang melakukan semua itu," Harry menjawab dengan lirih.

Snape mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "Dan untuk apa kau melakukan ini?"

"Menghilangkan rasa sakit pada hati," entah kenapa air mata mulai menggenang pada mata Harry. Secara tak langsung Harry mengingat kejadian apa saja yang telah melukai hatinya.

"Sakit pada hati? Kepada siapa kau merasakannya?"

"Seseorang.." Suara Harry semakin mengecil dan bergetar.

"Saya tanya kepada siapa. Bukan seseorang,"

"Draco Malfoy.." Suara Harry semakin mengecil ketika nama itu disebutkan. Tubuhnya bergetar dan ia tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Ia merasa sakit pada hatinya ketika melihat Draco Malfoy dekat dengan Astoria Greengrass. Ia ingin memiliki pemuda itu. Menjadi miliknya seorang tanpa ada yang menganggunya.

Ia mencintai pemuda itu. Sangat sangat mencintainya. Hingga Harry berkorban ketika Draco Malfoy dimiliki Astoria Grenngrass. Ia menyimpan rasa cintanya dalam hatinya. Di dalam dasar hatinya yang paling dalam. Dimana orang-orang takkan mengetahuinya.

Dan sekarang Severus Snape mengetahui rahasia terdalam Harry Potter.

Snape diam memandang anak didiknya yang menangis dalam diam. Hanya isakan pelan yang terdengar. Snape tak percaya bahwa selama ini Harry Potter yang terkenal ceria dan selalu tersenyum itu, menangis dan menyimpan banyak luka pada hati dan tubuhnya.

Dan Severus Snape tak percaya bahwa anak dari wanita yang ia cintai ini, mencintai Draco Malfoy, anak baptisnya. Terlihat sekali bahwa Harry sudah lama sekali mecintai pemuda itu, tapi tak pernah berani mengungkapkannya. Mungkin karena ada Astoria Greengrass disisi Draco Malfoy.

Snape berdiri dan mendekati Harry yang telah diam dan menatap kosong jendela disampingnya. "Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri Mr. Potter. Karena saya juga merasakan hal yang sama," Snape diam dan menatap Harry yang terlihat tertarik dengan perkataannya.

"Dengan siapa, Sir?"

"Lily Evans, ibumu.." Mata Harry melebar kaget. Ia terkejut mendengar fakta bahwa Severus Snape mencintai Lily Evans, ibunya yang telah meninggal.

"Tapi saya tak menyakiti diri saya karena cinta saya ditolak Lily, karena Lily memilih James Potter. Saya tak bisa membenci Potter begitu saja, karena Lily yang memilihnya. Dan saya tak bisa juga membenci Lily, karena ia adalah orang yang saya cintai hingga sekarang,"

Harry hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan gurunya itu.

..

Setelah kejadian di _Hospital Wings_ itu, kater yang selalu Harry gunakan untuk menyayat kulitnya disita oleh Snape dan Harry diminta untuk tidak meyakiti dirinya lagi, sekuat apapun sakit yang melanda hatinya ketika melihat Draco bersama dengan Astoria.

Seminggu ini Harry dapat melakukannya dengan baik. Ia menyimpan seluruh rasa sakitnya dengan baik. Ia tetap tersenyum pada mereka berdua. Ia tak mengacuhkan ketika Draco bermesraan dengan Astoria di muka umum.

Intinya Harry melaksanakan permintaan Snape dengan baik sampai sebulan kemudian berita tentang Draco Malfoy yang melamar Astoria Greengrass tersiar dan mereka juga akan mengatakan bahwa akan menikah dua minggu lagi.

Hal itu membuat Harry tak tahan lagi. Hatinya sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia butuh katernya. Ia butuh luka di tubuhnya agar luka dalam hatinya berkurang. Maka ia berlari ke arah kantor Snape tanpa memperdulikan teriakan sahabatnya. Ia perlu katernya dan menyakitinya tubuhnya lagi. Sudah cukup yang ia rasakan.

Harry menabrak seseorang ketika ia berlari. Ia akan bangkit dan kembali berlari, tapi ia urungkan ketika orang yang dicari telah berada di depannya.

"PROFESOR SNAPE! TOLONG! TOLONG KEMBALIKAN KATER SAYA! SAYA SUDAH TAK TAHAN LAGI! SAYA MOHON!" Harry berteriak dengan air mata yang tak dapat ia tahan lagi. Ia mengguncang-guncang bahu Snape yang malah menatapnya datar tak membalasnya.

"SAYA MOHON SANGAT! SAYA TAK TAHAN! SAYA INGIN BERAKHIR!"

Orang-orang mulai berkumpul disekeliling Harry dan Snape. Mulai berbisik-bisik apa yang terjadi. Snape menghela nafasnya dan menatap tajam orang yang berkumpul disekitarnya. Keruman itu melangkah mundur selangkah.

"Harry! Kau tak apa?" Hermione berteriak sambil menembus kerumunan dan tercekat saat melihat Harry menangis dihadapan seorang Severus Snape.

"Severus ada apa?" Tanya Draco sambil mencoba menyentuh Harry. Harry yang merasakan sentuhan Draco menegang dan bersingut menjauh. Tatapannya sangat kosong dan ketakutan saat melihat Draco.

Draco kebingungan dengan sikap Harry yang seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi pada Harry? Kenapa saat ia mengatakan berita menyenangkan bahwa ia akan menikah dengan Astoria, pemuda itu malah lari dan pergi bertemu dengan Snape. Ada apa?

"Aku rasa kau bisa menyadari sendiri apa yang telah kau perbuat, Draco." Severus menatap tajam Draco yang kebingungan. "Ayo Potter, mari ke kantor saya, Anda bisa bercerita disana." Severus membantu Harry berdiri dan membimbingnya kedalam kantornya.

...

Kejadian itu membuat sahabat Harry _shock_ dan tak mengerti. Harry juga semakin menutup dirinya dan sering menghilang sendiri. Hermione juga sudah mencoba mendekati Harry dan mengorek informasi kenapa Harry seperti ini. Hermione juga tak mendapatkannya.

Dan yang terpenting. Hermione tahu bahwa Harry mencoba menghindari Draco. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Harry mendesah lega saat darah keluar cukup banyak dari pergelangan tangannya. Rasa sakit di hatinya terasa sudah hilang sekarang. Karena luka lama pada tubuh Harry telah dibuka kembali oleh Harry. Semakin banyak yang sakit pada tubuh, semakin banyak yang menghilang rasa sakit pada hatinya.

Harry beranjak berdiri dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia tak repot-repot untuk membalut lukanya ataupun membersihkannya. Terlalu banyak darah yang dikeluarkan saat ini. Ia tak mungkin membersihkannya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk membersihkan seluruh lantai yang ia tetesi dengan darah.

"Astaga! Harry kau kenapa?" Harry hanya tersenyum begitu mendengar suara panik yang keluar dari mulut Draco, saat ia melintasi koridor sekolah. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak darah segar.

Draco mendekati Harry dan menyentuh bahunya. Membuat Harry seketika terasa lemas karena banyak kekurangan darah. Draco segera memegangi Harry dan mencoba menghentikan darah yang terus menerus keluar dari tubuh Harry.

Harry mencoba berbicara dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Draco pun menghentikan kegiatannya ketika Harry berbicara.

_Disini ada Draco Malfoy,_

_Memenjara satu hati dalam kegelapan malam,_

_Membiarkannya sendiri tanpa panduan,_

_Hanya peduli pada hati yang lain,_

_Membiarkan hati lemah ini sendiri,_

_Ketika hijau lenyap,_

_Ku beharap satu,_

_Ia akan mengingatku,_

_Tanpa ada rasa cinta dalam hatinya,_

_Tanpa ada rasa kasih dalam hatinya..._

"_Untukku..."_

Draco terdiam, ia tak mengerti ini. Kenapa Harry mengucapkan sebuah bait puisi yang sepertinya mencermikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang selama ini mengganjal dalam hati kenapa Harry menutup matanya? Tidak ada gerak naik turun yang teratur pada dadanya.

"Harry?" Draco mengguncang pundak Harry perlahan. Tak ada respon, Draco mengguncangnya lagi dengan lebih keras.

"Harry jawab aku! Kau tak mungkin meninggal! Bangun! Tunjukkan bahwa kau hanya bersandiwara! BANGUN HARRY!"

Teriakan Draco takkan pernah terjawab oleh Harry.

-o0o-

_Disini ada Draco Malfoy,_

_Mencoba membebaskan sebuah hati yang mati,_

_Menemaninya agar tak tersesat,_

_Tak peduli pada hati yang lain,_

_Agar hati yang telah mati itu tak sendiri,_

_Ketika hijau lenyap,_

_Ku beharap satu,_

_Ia akan mengingatku,_

_Dengan rasa cinta dalam hatinya,_

_Dengan rasa kasih dalam hatinya..._

_Untukku..._

_Terima kasih telah mencintaiku.._

"_Harry Potter..."_

-o0o-

**End **

A/n:

Oke, maafkan saya kalau endingnya jadi gaje begini! Saya bingung sama endingnya. *guling2

Terkesan labil ya? Maafkan saya. Saya bukan penulis profesional. Maaf juga kalau ada typos dan kawan-kawannya.

Untuk puisinya, gampang dimengertikan? Karena saya takkan membahas puisinya. Itu puisi tiba-tiba neplok aja di otak saya.

Cukup sekian saja cuap-cuapnya. Ada yang berniat meninggalkan jejak di review? Segala review saya terima kecuali flame tentang pairing. Kalau flame yang membangun juga tak apa.

Review please?!


End file.
